It is an object of the present invention to provide a low frequency induction heater for heating air or gas to relatively high temperatures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a low frequency induction heater for thermally bonding and sealing polycoated papers, such as in the formation of seams in standard two-piece paper cups.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to preferred embodiments of the invention.